The Will To Fight
by Devster77
Summary: A spirit made his way into Tokyo Japan with no real reason for being there, except for the fact that he is sent by a higher being who he sees as a god. His connection with this "god" has piked the interest of all the factions and individuals who associate themselves with the spirits, in which he may hold the answers some may seek. OCxNatsumi Shido!Harem


Chapter 1

"So... this is where the people who fight spirits hide out... It's not much of a hideout..." A male voice spoke out. He was currently looking upon the D.E.M. Building in Tokyo Japan. It was pitch black and there was not a person in site. But he knew once he stepped foot in this complex, he'd be seeing a lot more than just people.

"Well, lets see what these 'wizards' have in store for us." The male jumped from the rooftop of the building he was standing on and jumped onto the gate. Immediately after stepping foot onto D.E.M. property however, alarms were set off.

"I never was good at stealth..." Soon after saying those words, a couple of mech like machines surrounded the male. "What are these things?" the male asked himself.

"These are our prototype mech's 'Bandersnatch'" A female voice called out. The male looked over to see a women standing on the other side of the room, with long light blonde hair and purple eyes. The male smiled at the women and asked.

"Are you in charge around here?" The women smiled and asked.

"I don't need to answer that question, but since it's you asking, I'll comply. I am Ellen Mathers, and I am second in command of this D.E.M. unit." The male sat down on the ground and looked up at the women once more and asked.

"I've heard of you. You're a subordinate to Issac Wescott no?" At that moment one of the Bandersnatch mechs charged at the male, only for him to get up and immediately dodge the bot and move around it with ease. Ellen raised a hand and stopped the bot and looked at a PDA device in her pocket.

"Oh so you're _that_ Spirit huh? This is the second time we've ever picked up your readings. You've been quiet lately, and your readings interest us. Yet we have no information on you at all. This could be a good time to dig up some information." Ellen the pulled a gun out of the hidden holster in her shirt. In that spit second of her pointing her gun at the male. He was gone and immediately appeared in front of her pointing his own gun at her. He laughed and then said.

"I have one of those too. It's not as high tech as yours but I managed to get pretty good with it if I do say so myself." Ellen jumped back away from the male and sent her Bandersnatch units to attack again. The male aimed his gun at these units and took some shots at them, only to see that the bullets were barely effective. "I need a new gun..." The male then jumped up to one of the balconies above the floor and shouted a phrase.

"_Raguel!" _He then put his arm down as stood there as if nothing happened.

"Did he summon his angel?" Ellen thought to herself before yelling "Engage!" The Bandersnatch units then fired all that they had leaving a dust cloud of bullets in the area the male was standing. Once the cloud cleared up, what was there surprised the women on the other side.

"Oh was that all you had? I was expecting more ammo then that. Though you did say these were prototype units right?" Ellen stood there with a shocked look on her face, not sure what to think of this situation.

"Who are you?" Ellen asked preparing herself to battle the foe herself.

"Me? Well I do have a name. But since you guys classify us spirits as sterotype names anyway I'll save you the trouble. You can call me, 'Disciple'." The male then stood up and stretched his arms. "Well I'm not much of a fighter anyway, and I got as much information as it seems I'm going to get. So I'll take my leave. We'll probably meet again, but untill then. I'll be protecting the spirits you hate. So we'll probably be seeing each other sooner rather than later." 'Disiple' said jumping up into the air and out of a window.

Ellen was unsure how to react to what she just saw, but first thing first was the report this back to her boss.

"Ike would want to hear about this." Ellen then called over one Bandersnatch units 'Deciple' took a shot at and looked it over. "He really did use a normal gun, like one a police officer or a bandit would use... What is this guy thinking?"

* * *

The male continued walking down the streets of Tokyo at night, passing by all of the houses and neighborhoods that have been damaged lately due to these "Space Quakes" that the humans would call it. Though he knew exactly what they were, because he does not hide in these "shelters" the others hide in as he does not need to hide.

"The space quakes have been scarce lately, though after this encounter with D.E.M. tonight I'm pretty sure I'll be on Ratatoskr's radar. Ah how great it'll be to be followed by them... I've heard there methods are... uncanny... Though I guess it's better then being shot at by the AST." Disciple laughed at his own joke. He continued down an ally way until something caught his attention. He walked down another alleyway which led to an worn down amusement park. He continued along the path looking at everything in the park. "Why are only certain parts of the park active and others are not..." The male only had a few seconds the think about it before being called out by another voice.

"Hello boy, what are you doing here?" The "Boy" looked up to see a tall slender women with long green hair, she was wearing a witches hat with a flashy outfit that showed off a lot of her body, she was around his height and looked around his age, maybe older.

"Just taking a walk. I would ask what you're doing here, but the outfit kind of answers my own question." The women laughed and replied saying

"At this late at night? You're pretty cute. Coming home from your girlfriends house boy?" The male's face went flat at that comment.

"I don't have time for personal attachments, spirits don't need to waste time with such nonsense." The women raised an eyebrow at that.

"A spirit? Are you that withered away that you roam the night calling yourself a spirt" The women laughed. The male glared back.

"Don't play dumb, I know you know what a spirit is, I even know you're one of them too." The women's eyes widened. "Oh and by the way, you don't have to hide your appearance from me, you're cute just the way you are." The women then completely freaked out.

"You can see what I truly look like!" She jumped back and raised her hand in the air. and yelled

_"Haniel!" _A flash of light appeared in her hand and a broom took it's place, she then jumped on the broom and took one last look at the boy before flying off into the air. 'Deciple' Just looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I have a feeling this isn't the last time I'll see that girl..." He sighed and continued walking past the park.

* * *

"Looks like there are two spirits coming into light." A girl said looking over the footage taken that night. Late that night one girl was looking over the footage received that night from the hidden cameras they have set up. Her name was Kotori Itsuka and she is the commander of Ratatoskr, an agency that fights the spirits in a non violent way. They have been successful in "sealing" two spirits, Tohka Yatogami and Yoshino, though as of late, they failed in sealing another spirit, Kurumi Tokisaki, who Kotori almost ended up killing herself. Then after becoming the thing she aimed to protect once more, she herself had to be sealed by the one who she loved, Her older brother Shido Itsuka. Now a few days after that, Kotori has re-taken up command of Ratatoskr and recived the footage of these two spirts, but one in particular caught her attention.

"Who is that boy spirit?" Kotori laughed. "Shido is gonna have to seal him too." Kotori then scrolled down the archive to see there was only one record of his spirit readings. But other than that they're was nothing more. Though shortly after, the Ratatoskr system picked up an archive in the D.E.M. computer that caught her attention.

"The Disciple? What do they mean by that?"

**Okay so this is a story I will probably not be updated frequently due to me working on another story of mine, but this is something I want to do since Season 2 of Date A Live is now over and I have a lot of inspiration for a story. It'll be an OC story with an added OC of my own, and I'll leave a character bio bellow with some minor information so you can at least understand my OC a little more. Review if you want, tell me what you think. -Devster77**

**OC Bio**

**Name- Tsukune Kusakabe**

**Gender- Male**

**Age- 17**

******Allies-Disciple**

******Personalitly- Very calm, kind of a Jokester when not acting seriously but when annoyed he has little to no emotion, which could be bad for his enemy when in combat. He does not like to fight, prefers to do things peacefully, though fate may have different plans for him.**

******Angel- Raguel (Allows him to use his influence to convert other spirits to see his way of things)/(Allows him to see other spirits skills and use them against them) [He's not gonna be a Mary-Sue don't worry xD You'll see as this story goes along]**


End file.
